creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet of the Monsters
Plot Zeke Jokalia, is a astrouaunt along with 3 others, who were supposed to go discover more planets. But they all failed missarabley and was flown off into the drift of space. It has been 1300 years, but 7 months space time. It is the 3311, unlike their take off time in 2011. They were forced to land on a random planet, 5000 lightyears from Earth. The planet was a horrible one. It was filled with mytholagical creautres. Some good, some evil. Chapter 1 Zeke sat in the in the captains seat looking out at the drifting space. He was overlooking Jupiter and Saturn. He noticed the recorder. He pressed the record button, and sat back in the chair, and said calmly, "I am about to enter a 50 year sleep, as space time will grow faster and faster. I imagine our planet now to be with flying cars, doors with fingerpads, so when you tap it, it will sense your fingerprints and let you in. But, that's most likely not it," he chuckled. "Anyways. That's not my case. Me and my crew, James, Mike, John, and the lovely Ashley, are all here in space, hardly aging, while the people that sent us off, are long since dead and gone. Dust in the ground. I can only imagine what will happen when we get back. Anyways, this is me Zeke Jokalia, signing off." Zeke pressed the stop button, hopped off his seat, looked at the rings of Saturn one last time before going into "hybernation," as Ashley called it (no offense to blond's but she was a dumb-blond). Zeke looked at the date, "08/21/3261. 08:22PM." "My exact birthday time and date," Zeke chuckled again. He walked over to the beds. He looked in at Ashley. Beautiful, as always. Zeke noticed a scratch. Something in his gut, told him he would never, ever, see her again. Zeke climbed the ladder into his bed, got strapped in, closed the glass, so that he wouldn't age, and lose oxygen, and fell asleep very slowly. Chapter 2 Zeke woke up along with James, John, Mike, but not Ashley. James, John, and Mike all bowed their heads down at Ashley. Zeke had a confused look on his face and climbed down. The scratch had turned into a giant hole. The oxygen left the cubby, and she aged. "She died of lack of oxygen," the newly bearded Mike said. Speaking of which they all had grown beards. "See how much aging can do to a man?" James said stroking his beard. John, Mike and Zeke all laughed at this gesture. Just then, an alarm sounded. Zeke grew a puzzled look on his face. He looked at Mike. Mike was the prankster of all of them. Later all the eyes turned on Mike. "What?" Mike asked. "What did you do?" John asked. "Nothing! I swear. I haven't pulled a prank since I put that whoopie cushion in Zeke's bed. Zeke decided he needed to lie down. He sat and a giant fart came out. "When did you do that?" Zeke asked. "Just now," Mike said. The alarm buzzed louder. Zeke knew they were going to survive. Somehow. Zeke paniced and opened the door. Water flooded in. When the water was up to chest level, he said, "This oddly reminds me of a movie." The all nodded in agrrement. "One thing to do. Swim outside," James said. They all nodded again. The water had gone over their heads now. They swam out the door and into the water and got up, gasped for air, and swam to shore. "How did that happen?" Mike asked. "Monster," Zeke said. "What?" John asked. "Turn around." They turned around and noticed the strangest thing ever... the Lochness Monster. Nessie bared her teeth. "Not harmless is my guess," John put on an unamused face. "We should run... or in this case swim," Zeke said. He was the fastest swimmer and swam at top speed. Zeke, Mike, and John got to shore. "Wait, where's James?" Mike asked. "There," said Zeke pointing out to the ocean. Nessie had gone under and blood rose to the surface of the water. "He's?" John asked. Zeke nodded. "Well... that's just... GREAT!" Mike said. That was understandable. They all hated James. He was a total bathroom hog, and a total jerk. They took off their helmets and left them lying there, in honour of their late "friend" James. They left their helmets and walked on, going off to explore the planet. Chapter 3 Coming soon. Category:Stories Category:Post-Apocalypse Category:Apocalyspe Category:Psychic Category:Paranormal Category:Death Category:Percy Jackson12